Guardian Angel
by Littlest Girl
Summary: No sé quién inventó esa estúpida creencia de que los ángeles son dulces y sonrientes" "Y cantan, no lo olvides" No le agradaba ser recolectora, más su jefe tenía un humor raro "Será tu ángel guardián" "Sé cuidarme sola, gracias". Angels and… Bella.


_Historia:_ Pebels.

_Personajes:_ Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Mi humor, como podrán ver a continuación, es algo extraño. Pero, por favor necesito entiendan esto: **no** tengo nada en contra de ninguna religión y este One-Shot no fue escrito para faltar el respeto de ninguna creencia o cultura. Si eres muy religiosa, y piensas que no se debe bromear con Dios bajo ningún motivo, **no** leas esto.

Si eres más abierta de pensamiento, entonces… ¡Disfruta!

* * *

"**Ángel Guardián"**

«_Estamos en el cielo._

_¡Al diablo!_»

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Ella no era de las que tenían el mejor humor. De hecho, ella no tenía humor para nada.

-Nada, querida.

La oyó gruñir, y se dijo -él no podía reírse de ella- que ni sonreiría. Aún así, cuando ella hizo una mueca y volteó frustrada no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada.

-¿Qué haría la gente si supiera que _Dios_ se ríe de la gente?

-Probablemente lo mismo que si supieran que tú eres un ángel.

-Sinceramente no sé quién inventó esa estúpida creencia de que los ángeles son dulces y sonrientes.

-Y cantan, no lo olvides.

Ella decidió que lo mejor era marcharse ya. Su jefe podía ser muy irritante si se lo proponía. Y como este no era uno de sus mejores días -no era como si ella distinguiera un día de otro- lo mejor era mantener distancia. No fuera cosa de que se le ocurriera ponerla a cantar junto con los otros sólo por venganza. Ese viejo barbudo tenía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido.

Tenía 19 años cuando falleció un caluroso verano de 1900. Vivía en Inglaterra por aquel entonces, era hija de un banquero y una casamentera –la única casada. En aquella época era mal visto que las casamenteras fuesen casadas, claro que a su madre no le importaba-. Se había pasado la vida entre buenos modales, bailes, presentaciones en sociedad, búsqueda del marido perfecto y leyendo cuanto libro se encontrase hasta que, un par de meses antes de cumplir los 20 y contraer matrimonio con un soldado, decidió hacer su primera y última –irónico- locura antes de verse atada a un hombre y una reputación.

No recuerda mucho de aquel día, y es que cuando mueres los recuerdos de vivo no son muy nítidos, sólo recuerda haber cogido su mantilla favorita y haber salido a recorrer el bosque tras el chalé de sus abuelos para poder nadar desnuda en el lago. Algunas veces cree recordar el olor a tierra húmeda mezclada con pino que había a su alrededor. Otras veces cree ver aquella cosa que la acechó durante kilómetros, la empujó por los aires hasta hacerla aterrizar estrepitosamente en un arbusto lleno de fresias y mató. Luego de eso sólo recuerda haber abierto los ojos ante un resplandor cegador y una voz que le dijo 'bienvenida'.

Ella no quiere recordar su muerte tampoco. Por eso mientras se sube a su monovolumen mete un CD hecho por ella misma y revisa la lista de almas a recolectar en su Iphone.

De su muerte, lo único que sabe, es que no fue agradable. Eso seguro.

Tararea distraídamente 'Iris' de Goo Goo Dolls al tiempo que gira en la esquina de la 5ta con L. Shepard. Decide que parar en el Starbuck de la otra esquina no es buena idea cuando la última vez que intentaste tomar un late casi te llevaste a tres personas contigo. Por supuesto a tu jefe no le hizo gracia y amenazó con trasladarte a la puerta otra vez sino te ponías profesional. Y es que cuando llevas 110 años en el cielo ya haz pasado por todo; Desde el paraíso, hasta el coro –degradante si se lo preguntan-. Aunque, sin duda, lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue estar en el ingreso; tener que poner sonrisas todo el tiempo y hablar con voz suave respondiendo preguntas idiotas como: _"¡¿Esto es realmente el cielo?!"_ no era lo suyo, además San Pedro la miraba con cara de pervertido todo el tiempo y la toga la hacía sentirse desnuda.

Por eso _Mister Todo Poderoso_ le había dado un puesto que no requería tanto esfuerzo y de sonrisas, de hecho se necesitaba una cara triste, como la de ella.

Por supuesto, no puso condición alguna cuando le avisaron que el puesto de recolector de almas estaba libre –Jhonny Cash no era muy… estable-.

Bajó del auto y todavía cantaba las últimas notas de 'Hear you me' de Jimmy Eat World cuando entró en aquel cementerio. Divisó a lo lejos un montón de gente –todos vestidos de negro- con grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y flores –tulipanes- en sus manos. Se puso de pie junto a la mujer de cabello caramelo entre los brazos de un hombre alto y cabello plateado, e intentó no mirar a nadie para que no hicieran preguntas. Con el rabillo del ojo –tenía un montón de experiencia- buscó alguien que no fuera vestido para la ocasión y luciera enfadado, dolido, herido, o en su defecto histérico y gritara cosas como: _"¡Estoy aquí!"_, _"¿No me ven?"_, _"!Soy yo! Mírame"_. Más todo parecía tranquilo, pero si le tocaba enfrentarse contra un idiota testarudo en plan no cruzaré desde ya le advertía que no estaba de humor para jueguitos. Lo enviaría al cielo de una patada de ser necesario.

El cura hizo una última oración y, uno a uno, los invitados comenzaron a dejar flores sobre el ataúd despidiéndose de la familia para partir tristemente por el camino rocoso y desnivelado.

Con naturalidad, como si los conociera, les dio la mano a los padres del chico y sus hermanos. No habló y tampoco sonrió, si le llegaban a preguntar quién era, tendría que comenzar a mentir y ella era pésima para eso.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando el bolsillo de su abrigo negro –muy ajustado- comenzó a vibrar.

_"__Edward Cullen. 21 años._

_Cabezotas. Suerte con él chica."_

Gruñó mentalmente. No había nada peor que encontrarte con la horma de tus zapatos.

-¿Disculpa?

_Mierda._

-Si.

-Sé que te va a sonar raro pero, ¿conocías a mi hermano?

-Si, lo conocí.

-¿Puedo preguntar de dónde?

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar el «_no te importa_» que luchaba por salir. Sintió verdadera pena por la chica bajita de cabello corto que tenía los ojos hinchados pero aún así no parecía querer dejar de llorar.

-De…

¿Por qué a hice-el-mundo-en-siete-días no se le había ocurrido enviarle el historial del muerto para casos como este? Había hecho al hombre y todo lo demás pero no era capaz de darle las herramientas necesarias para hacer su trabajo. Genial.

-…lo conocí en una librería.

_Dios,_ rezó._ Que el chico lea. _Casi pudo oír una risotada allí arriba.

-Oh. ¿Eran muy amigos?

-No, no mucho. Sólo hablábamos… a veces.

-Lamento preguntarte esto, pero él nunca habló de ti.

-Edward, era muy reservado.

Pensó que usando el nombre del muchacho todo se vería más real. Y creyó que la chica la dejaría en paz hasta que oyó una risita musical cerca de ella.

-Es raro porque, él era mi hermano, y nos contábamos todo.

Observó con cautela por sobre el hombro de la muchacha y vio a un chico alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda sonreírle burlón.

-Si, bueno, supongo que yo no era tan importante como para ser mencionada.

La más bajita la observó durante un largo rato mientras su hermano se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a la recolectora con diversión.

-Estoy segura de que tuvo que haberte mencionado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres justo el tipo de chica que a él le gustaba.

-Mencionó algo sobre una novia.

-Te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho.

Un dulzón y frío aliento se sintió en su cuello cuando el fantasma que parecía divertidísimo con la situación le susurró al oído. Ella quiso golpearlo en esa bonita nariz que tenía.

-¿Sabes? –Comenzó a decir –Debo irme. Ya se me hace tarde.

-Claro. Pero ¿te importaría darme tu número? Me gustaría hablar contigo alguno de estos días, si no te molesta.

-Me encantaría, pero no sé mi número. Y no traigo teléfono conmigo ahora.

Entonces, la endemoniada cosa comenzó a retorcerse, saltar y chillar en su bolsillo. Sintió su cabeza arder mientras el muertito se partía de la risa a su lado.

-Dios, qué despistada. Juraría que lo dejé en casa esta mañana.

-No te preocupes. Toma. Llámame cuando quieras.

-Claro, adiós.

La bajita se fue andando con paso grácil hasta donde un rubio que la recibió en sus brazos mientras ella aplastaba el rectángulo blanco entre sus dedos.

-Muévete.

Su paso tranquilo hacia la vieja Chevy que amenazaba con dejarla botada a mitad de camino cada vez.

-¿Quieres que te siga? Nadie me ha preguntado si quiero marcharme.

-Mira, quizá tú estés emocionado con todo esto de la invisibilidad y la caminata a través de paredes, pero yo realmente no tengo tiempo para esto.

Hizo contacto y el auto se convulsionó con un fuerte quejido.

-¿Segura que esto llegará?

-No te metas con ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me golpearás?

-Lo haré si te lo ganas.

-¿No se supone que no puedes tocarme?

-Yo no estoy viva, genio. Así que puedo patear tú trasero a Júpiter si lo deseo.

-¿En el cielo son todos así o sólo eres tú? Por que si lo que allí arriba me espera es esto, entonces debo declinar tu amable orden.

-¿Quién te dijo que vamos al cielo?

-Eres demasiado hermosa para ser un diablo, aunque pensándolo mejor…

Le sonrió sugestivamente de lado y enarcó una ceja mientras ella paraba en un semáforo.

-Lo que me faltaba. –refunfuño.

-¿Sabes? Obviamente me conoces, pero yo no sé tu nombre.

-No te interesa, tampoco.

-Siempre puedo llamarte Ángel.

-Bella –gruñó. –Me llamo Bella.

-¿Bella? Es un nombre raro. Bonito pero raro.

-Isabella, pero si me llamas así entonces desearás estar allá abajo en vez de arriba.

-Entonces Bella, ¿tu dulzura es igual con todos o sólo conmigo?

-Dios, ¿tenemos que hacer esto?

-He muerto, tenme un poco de compasión.

No dijo nada mientras tomaba la interestatal, así que él tomó eso como un 'si'. Su canción favorita sonaba en la radio 'You Found Me' de 'The Fray' pero no parecía aplacarla, es más, la estaba poniendo ansiosa.

-¿Cómo es?

Ella observó por el retrovisor al conductor que la intentó adelantar imprudentemente por la derecha antes de arrugar las cejas y mirarlo durante un segundo demasiado corto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al cielo. ¿Cómo es?

-Pues… tranquilo.

Él rodó los ojos aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir?

-Bueno, no he estado allí mucho tiempo. De hecho intento alejarme lo más que puedo.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se sorprendió a sí misma de estar contestando esto, nunca se lo había contado a nadie –Dios ya lo sabía- y no era como si tuviera alguien con quién hablar. Sus padres apenas le habían dicho algo cuando habían pisado allí arriba y, su 'prometido', ya se había casado con otra.

-Digamos que no encajo.

-Con tu temperamento no me extraña.

Él esperó que ella riera, se enojara, lo insultara o incluso cumpliera su promesa de golpearlo, pero definitivamente no esperó que ella se deprimiera.

-¿Cómo moriste, Bella?

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No todo. Sólo recuerdo algunas imágenes, sonidos, colores u olores y sé que algo me mató. Nada del cuadro completo, pero es normal no hacerlo.

-Yo recuerdo todo.

Esperó a que él continuara cuando dobló en la cima de aquella montaña pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Yo… me suicidé.

-¿Inmersión, desangrado, ahogado con algo? ¿Ahorcado quizá?

-No.

-Uhmm, ¿corte de venas?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Intoxicación? ¿Electrizado?

-No y no.

-Vamos, dime. Se me están acabando las ideas.

-Cualquiera diría que tú tendrías que haberlo oído todo.

-No soy muy curiosa que digamos. Eso de lo dejo a mi jefe, a él le gusta meter el dedo en la herida.

-¿Tu jefe?

-Sip.

-¿Le dices 'jefe' a Dios?

-Ajá.

-Tienes agallas, chica.

Ella mantuvo su boca en silencio pero sonrió en agradecimiento y guardó el cumplido en su corazón. Y si, ella tenía uno; frío y duro como una roca, pero lo tenía allí, muy escondido entre las costillas.

-¿Voy a ser feliz?

-¿Qué?

-Que si voy a ser feliz. En el cielo.

-Probablemente. Él hace que toda persona que entre allí arriba esté donde tiene que estar para ser feliz por siempre.

-¿Y porqué todos menos tú?

-Supongo que sólo estoy esperando por mi turno.

-Debes llevar mucho tiempo haciendo esto.

-Llevo mucho tiempo.

-¿Y aún tienes esperanzas?

Se hizo un silencio espeso mientras ella estacionaba tras el edificio principal y retiraba las llaves del contacto.

-Él y yo tenemos una relación un tanto especial. Dicen que Dios perdona todo, pero cuando te enteras de que abajo tuyo también hay un lugar donde van 'los chicos malos' dejas de ser tan creyente. Y yo no he sido la mejor persona que ha pisado estas tierras. Me sorprende que él me mantenga aquí aún.

-Quizá tiene algún destino especial para ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres una chica especial. Él no podría ponerte con todo el mundo porque no serías feliz allí. Dios tiene un lugar especial para ti, estoy seguro.

En cuanto el chico se bajó ella sacudió la cabeza aturdida, ¿en qué momento el muchacho exasperante se había vuelto dulce e irresistible?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó él cuando la vio caminar-correr hacia la entrada principal forjada en oro y diamantes.

-Vamos tarde.

-¿Para qué?

-Para tu audiencia.

-¿Mi… audiencia?

-Si.

-¿Qué es eso?

Cuestionó intentando seguirle el paso.

-Es cuando hacen toda la estrafalaria bienvenida con cantos, bailes, reencuentros y demás. Te muestran lo que fue tu vida y a dónde te van a derivar.

-¿Derivar, dices?

-Si, te envían al lugar idóneo para ti.

-¿Y esos pueden ser…?

-Puedes hacer de ángel guardián, cantar en el coro, irte al paraíso, y un montón de otras… cosas.

Se tragó el improperio porque a su jefe no le hacían mucha gracia y volvió a guardarse otros más cuando pasó junto a San Pedro 'vestido' en aquella toga y le dedicó un arrastrado y lujurioso 'Isabella…'. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero respiró profundo y pensó en lo muy enojado que se pondría Elvis al ensuciar sus alfombras.

-¿Él acaba…?

-Si.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se aguantó las ganas de partirle la cara a ese 'Santo'. No sabía cómo se podrían tomar eso aquí.

Durante el trayecto al piso 14 ninguno dijo nada. Isabella porque estaba comenzando a ponerse histérica al descubrir que su horario y todas las almas que aún le faltaba recolectar no coincidirían. Y Edward porque… bueno, era obvio ¿no?

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso 14 y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta un pasillo repleto de puertas y se detuvieron ante una que rezaba 'Juicio'. Edward tragó saliva.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Esto lo tiene que hacer sólo y… tengo mucho trabajo.

-Por favor…

-Adiós, Edward. Suerte.

Giró sobre sus talones. Un enorme hueco comenzaba a abrirse en su pecho.

-_Espero que seas feliz._

* * *

-Hola, Bella…

-Peter…

-Es Pedro.

-Si, como sea.

-Oye, me preguntaba: ¿Querrías ir conmigo a cenar esta noche a 'Heaven'?

-Mucho trabajo.

-¿Qué tal mañana?

-Yo... humm…. Junta de chicas.

Si seguía así le iba a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho, ¿y dónde era que había escuchado eso antes? Ah, si.

Tuvo que sonreír.

-¿La próxima semana?

Habían sido semanas que no había oído hablar de él. Los tacones la estaban matando y el dolor también.

-Lo siento pero…

Se le comenzaban a acabar las ideas. ¿Desde cuándo Dios tardaba semanas en trasladar a un nuevo? ¿Y por qué maldición le había acortado el turno? Eso, malditamente, le dejaba mucho más tiempo para pensar en aquel chico que –no sabía cómo- la había encantado.

-… estará ocupada toda esta semana.

Casi pudo sentir sus piernas transformarse en esponja. Quiso pellizcarse para saber si todo esto era real, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, aunque lo hiciera, no sentiría nada. Esto de estar muerto tenía un montón de contras.

-… y la siguiente. En realidad -la tomó por la cintura-, ella no estará disponible por un tiempo muy largo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy **su** ángel guardián.

-¡¿Qué?!

La observó con una sonrisa tirando se sus labios torcidos aún sin apartar sus manos de la cintura de ella.

-Dije: _'Soy soy ángel guardián'_.

Ella se apartó dando manotazos enojada.

-¡No necesito que lo repitas como si fuera idiota!

-Wow, calma.

-No vengas aquí a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-¿Ves? Esto es exactamente porqué él me puso aquí.

-¡Yo no necesito ningún condenado ángel guardián!

-Bella –la reprendió suavemente-, tu vocabulario.

-¡Al diablo mi vocabulario!

Edward no pudo evitar reír, lo que, como era de esperarse, la irritó aún más. Si es que era posible.

Isabella dio media vuelta pasando completamente de ambos hombres y caminó con rapidez hacia la 'oficina' de su jefe en el edificio principal.

-¡Deja de seguirme!

-Soy tu ángel guardián, ¿recuerdas? Esto _es_ mi trabajo.

-¡Argh!

No se molestó en tocar la puerta cuando cruzó un pasillo con muchas puertas a ambos lados, ella entró tirando la puerta como si quisiera desquitarse con ella en vez de golpear a _cierta_ persona. Descubrió enojada que la puerta no se golpeó contra el marco sonoramente como ella quería. Edward giró el picaporte con lentitud hasta encajarla suavemente en su lugar.

El hombre barbudo tras el escritorio de caoba apagó la televisión –sintonizada en las noticias- y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa con gesto paciente. Una sonrisa divertida formándose en sus labios.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Isabella?

-Mira –dijo sin rodeos-, no sé que cosa esté pasando por tu cabeza en este preciso momento, pero, sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es no.

-¿Sabes, Bella?

Él parecía muy calmado y alegre cuando se acostó sobre la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho fornido. Para ser Dios, tenía buenos músculos.

-Haz estado trabajando tanto y sin descanso, que creo te mereces unas vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones? –preguntó ella sin acabar de creerlo-. ¡Vacaciones!

Entonces se volvió hacia el chico de cabello cobrizo de pie junto a puerta y habló alterada.

-¡Ustedes dos pueden irse a la…!

-¡Bella!

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró incoherencias mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás. Esto era demasiado para ella. ¡Demasiado!

-Renuncio.

Extrañamente, ninguno de los dos hombres se sorprendió. Ambos habían aprendido que, cuando de Isabella se trata, nunca puedes saber lo que va a ocurrir.

-No puedes renunciar.

-¿Por qué no? Ya lo he hecho antes.

-Si, pero también debes recordar que ya haz pasado por todos los puestos que existen.

Seh, ella era una chica difícil.

Su cerebro trabajando a toda maquina bajo la mirada de ellos dos. El hecho de que ellos parecieran tan… tranquilos la exasperaba. Mucho.

-No necesito niñera –susurró.

-No soy tu niñera soy…

-Ángel guardián, lo sé.

Su voz casi imperceptible. Las fuerzas se le habían acabado al despotricar. Necesitaba dormir un poco.

"_Y yo que creía que mi vida en la tierra era horrible"_, pensó.

-¿No les voy a ganar, verdad?

Ambos riendo.

-No. Estás enojada ahora, pero ya lo entenderás.

-¿Entender qué?

-¿Quieres tomarte el día libre?

Podría demandar por respuestas –ella era buena demandando-, pero casi podía sentir como sus músculos se relajaban y se comenzaba a dormir allí mismo.

-¿Puedo?

-Si, de todas formas, esta semana será ligero así que tómatelo con calma.

-Más adelante, ¿puedo pedir cambio de ángel?

-Me ofendes, Isabella. Estoy seguro de que cualquier chica estaría feliz de tenerme como guardián.

-Yo no soy cualquier chica.

Intentó defenderse, pero su voz salió ligera y enredada.

-Creo que será mejor que te la lleves a la cama, Edward.

El cobrizo enarcó una ceja y Dios se sonrojó. Bella se hubiese reído de no estar tan cansada.

-Digo… en… en el buen sentido. Está cansada.

¿Otro contra de estar en el cielo? Las emociones malas –como el enojo, por ejemplo- te quitan fuerza. Observó a Edward y la asaltó una duda; ¿El deseo también le quitaría fuerzas? Porque si este sería su _angelito_, iba a necesitar muchas.

-Bien, cariño. Vamos a descansar.

Intentó protestar pero de su garganta sólo salió un gruñido ahogado cuando su niñero la tomó entre sus brazos obligándola a esconder el rostro en su cuello. Un aroma masculino la inundó. Olía a _aftershave_, vainilla, sol y lluvia. Sus parpados cerrándose peligrosamente.

-Los veré el lunes, tórtolos.

La inconsciencia tirando de los rincones de su mente.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Cuídala. Por favor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas y, fuera, no se oía más que el canto de algún pajarito. Se desperezó alargando los brazos sobre su cabeza bostezando sonoramente. Gimió al refregarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se acurrucó más hacia un lado. La manta le llegaba hasta la nariz cuando oyó una risita congelándose de inmediato.

-Buenos días, _bella durmiente._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos girando hacia el otro lado de la cama, cuando lo hizo, sus piernas se enredaron con las de él.

-¿… y en mi cama?

-**Hago** mi trabajo.

-No te vayas a estresar. Trabajar tanto no puede ser bueno.

-Nunca lo había disfrutado tanto.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No se debe mezclar trabajo con placer.

Edward arrugó la nariz juguetonamente mientras se acercaba un poco más. Sus bocas a centímetros de distancia. Bella se preguntó si acaso él podía escuchar el latido errático de su corazón.

-¿Crees que puedas hacer una excepción conmigo?

-Ya estás en mi cama y, déjame decirte, no es muy profesional.

La castaña rozó su nariz con la del chico que de pronto rodó con ella entre sus brazos dejándola acostada sobre su pecho.

-Eres _tan_ hermosa.

La besó en los labios.

-Y nunca pensé que estar muerto pudiera ser **tan** bueno.

La volvió a besar, pero ella dibujó una mueca extraña con su bonita boca.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué te suicidaste, Edward?

Él frunció el ceño al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello repleto de rizos y sonreía con alegría.

-Si te lo digo tendría que matarte.

-Ya lo estoy, Einstein.

-Cierto, pero aún así no puedo contarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso ya no importa.

-A mí me importa.

Pero no pareció oírla porque enredó sus ágiles dedos en su pelo castaño y hundió su boca en la de ella. Delineó suavemente sus labios con la lengua antes de que ella se separara sonriendo.

No había sonreído hacía años. ¿Qué años? **¡Siglos!**

Su cara se sintió tirante y rígida. Aunque, pensó, seguramente tendría muchos años por delante para practicar.

-Te Quiero, Edward.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño.

-¿Vas a ser mi ángel guardián para siempre?

El rió.

-No **soy** tu ángel guardián, Bella.

Ella lo miró mal.

-¿Cómo que no eres mi…?

Él había vuelto a besarla.

-¿Siempre eres así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Así, preguntona.

-Si. Más si no te gusta puedes…

Otro beso.

-Olvidé orgullosa.

-No soy orgullosa.

-Y terca.

Dios, sus labios sabían tan bien.

-Pero voy a ser tuyo siempre, Bella.

-Siempre es un tiempo muy largo.

-Hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer en ese tiempo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Casarnos, por ejemplo.

Ella creyó atragantarse.

-Es sólo una idea, preciosa.

-¿Casarnos, haz dicho?

-Y tener hijos, por supuesto. Pero eso será más adelante, por ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar cómo hacerlos.

-Pero… eso es… imposible.

-¿Qué? ¿Practicar o tener hijos?

-Ambas.

-Estuve hablando con tu jefe y es un hombre _muy_ flexible.

Ella no sabía si había entendido todo con claridad. Es más, creía haberse perdido cuando dijo matrimonio. Edward le palmeó la espalda poniéndose de pie.

-Y ahora, a desayunar.

-¿Edward?

-Si.

-Te Amo.

Él le sonrió con dulzura antes de volver sobre sus pasos y besarla una vez más.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

El parecía haber olvidado el asunto del desayuno porque la había envuelto en sus brazos sentándola en su regazo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que, después de todo, 110 años han valido la pena.

* * *

_¡Hey!__ Seh, sé que tengo un montón de Two-Shot en Stand by por el momento, pero ya los tengo casi todos listos -sólo me falta el final de 'Twenty Reason's' y publicaré todas la segundas partes (que increiblemente son Edward pov) de una sola vez-._

_He actualizado mi profile, por si desean pasar a ver (por cierto, quité todos los summary de todas las hitorias que tengo pensado escribir porque, relamente, estoy trabajando en ello. Me auto-impuse una meta y esa es escribir todas las historias que tengo en el cajón de las telarañas. Son historias buenas, y creo que merecen ver la luz. Así que, como no soy una persona oredenada, aún me estoy haciendo a la idea de tener un horario y tareas que cumplir -como hacer mi habitación, por ejemplo-)._

_Bien, creo que eso es todo. No les voy a pedir reviews ni nada por el estilo. Antes me deprimía mucho porque tenía siempre dos o tres review's, pero me he dado cuenta -finalmente- de que no importa si me dejan un review o no, siempre tengo la casilla de correos electrónicos a revosar con notificaciones de "X's ha agregado tu historia a favoritos" y eso se siente bien. _

_Muchos Besos, espero no se tomaran este One-Shot mal. (Probablemente tenga una segunda parte, me he dado cuenta, mientras lo revisaba, que hay un montón de cabos sueltos; ¿Por qué Edward se suicidó? ¿Por qué sonreía en su funeral? ¡Por qué tardó tanto en tomar su puesto! ¿Edward se habrá encontrado con los padres y el ex-prometido de Isabella en el cielo? ¿Alice, habrá dicho algo con doble sentido? Y, muchas otras cosas cómo qué *Piiiip* le dijo Dios a Eddy que nosotros no sepamos.) _

_S**weet** K**isse's. **P**ebels**  
_


End file.
